Pressure transducers such as microphones, including microelectricalmechanical systems (MEMS) pressure transducers, may be used in electronic devices to perform various functions, such as recording or playing sound. As technology evolves, designers of next-generation electronic devices demand pressure transducers that are smaller, easier to manufacture and use and that are less expensive.